<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Midnight by iamnotelsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954687">After Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa'>iamnotelsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Midnight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Midnight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883746</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又是一個失眠夜。<br/>
崔秉燦翻了個身，看向隔壁床的許燦。<br/>
「燦哥，你睡了嗎？」輕聲的詢問沒有得到回應。<br/>
崔秉燦又翻了個身，才剛結束宣傳期，確實應該要好好休息的。<br/>
但卻怎麼樣都睡不著。<br/>
有些無力的看向自己上方那張床的床板，這一年的發生的一切，在記憶中，如此熟悉卻又如此模糊。<br/>
好不容易團體有了些起色，在這節骨眼韓勝宇卻要出solo專輯了。<br/>
「事情不該是這樣的……」崔秉燦輕聲嘟囔，隨手拿了一隻玩偶，躡手躡腳的走向隔壁房間。</p><p>他永遠記得初次見面那天，明明大家都很照顧自己，他卻只注意到總是默默一個人的韓勝宇。<br/>
可能是看不慣，明明一個這麼美好的人做事卻總是如此的默默，明明他一直都在綻放光芒。<br/>
他敲了敲韓勝宇房間的門，還在想著如果沒有回應的話是要回房還是要做什麼的瞬間，韓勝宇打開了門。<br/>
像是早就料到門外的人會是崔秉燦一樣，韓勝宇一把將崔秉燦擁入懷中，「怎麼啦？」韓勝宇的聲音一如既往地溫柔，崔秉燦的下巴在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭。<br/>
「想勝宇哥了。」他的聲音有點悶，韓勝宇抬起手摸了摸崔秉燦的頭，「不是每天都在見面嗎？」<br/>
「最近明明就沒有。」崔秉燦微微地推開韓勝宇，賭氣的就想直接回房，卻被韓勝宇一把抓住了手腕。<br/>
「我收尾一下剛剛還沒全部完成的工作。」韓勝宇將崔秉燦安置在他自己的床上後，又埋頭做著事。<br/>
崔秉燦攤在他的床上，整張臉都埋進了韓勝宇的枕頭裡，整個人都被韓勝宇的氣息給團團包圍。<br/>
他深深吸了一口氣後才坐起身，看著韓勝宇正努力工作的背影，他又覺得心疼了。<br/>
韓勝宇分明比任何人都應該休息，最近的他行程滿檔，為了準備solo專和消化其他的行程，他明明比任何人都還疲累的。<br/>
崔秉燦溜到韓勝宇身後，雙手覆蓋在他的眼睛上，「勝宇哥該休息囉！」<br/>
「好啦！知道了。」有些無奈的拉開崔秉燦的手，韓勝宇站起身伸了伸懶腰，拉著崔秉燦一起躺下。<br/>
崔秉燦緊緊的抱著他，一點都沒有任何要鬆手的意思，「又怎麼啦？」韓勝宇的聲音異常的寵溺，他微微的抬起崔秉燦的臉，仔細的觀察著他臉上的表情。<br/>
「勝宇哥知道的吧！」崔秉燦抓著韓勝宇的手玩著他的手指頭，「我只有勝宇哥了。」<br/>
比起常常掛在嘴邊的喜歡，崔秉燦用了更強烈的字眼，描述著自己的佔有慾。<br/>
韓勝宇是我崔秉燦一個人的。<br/>
沒有韓勝宇，崔秉燦就什麼都沒有了。<br/>
韓勝宇知道他在焦慮什麼。<br/>
怕自己沒有時間陪他，怕自己不好好休息，怕自己忙起來連自己都不照顧好。<br/>
「小傻瓜。」韓勝宇蹭了蹭他的鼻子，崔秉燦不甘示弱的蹭回去，「我會照顧好自己，你也要照顧好自己。」<br/>
崔秉燦瞪著韓勝宇看了許久才輕輕的點了點頭。<br/>
韓勝宇在崔秉燦的額頭上輕輕的印下一吻，崔秉燦整個人窩在他的懷裡，蹭了蹭他的胸膛。<br/>
韓勝宇以為之前短暫的分離會讓崔秉燦更獨立，但是在他的身邊，崔秉燦一點都沒有改變。<br/>
聽著其他人的描述，他本來很期待可以看到崔秉燦的改變。<br/>
然而，展現在他眼前的崔秉燦，卻是一點都沒變。<br/>
和以前一樣的對他撒嬌，有事沒事就拉他的手，親他的臉，種種的跡象都讓韓勝宇懷疑了其他人的判斷能力。<br/>
崔秉燦把最美好的自己只展現在韓勝宇面前。<br/>
「秉燦……」韓勝宇輕輕的搖了搖崔秉燦，崔秉燦揉了揉眼睛，勉強睜開了一條縫，「勝宇哥怎麼了？」<br/>
「沒什麼。」看著崔秉燦睡眼惺忪的樣子，韓勝宇倒是沒了和他說話的慾望，「我愛你。」<br/>
本來以為崔秉燦會對他邊撒嬌邊生氣的說，怎麼可以為了說這種話而把我叫起來，沒想到崔秉燦只是淡淡地笑了，「我也是。」<br/>
在這一刻，韓勝宇總算深刻的體會到了。<br/>
雖然他說不太上來，但是崔秉燦確實有些地方變了，但是是好的改變。<br/>
韓勝宇將他擁入懷裡，看著本來就睏的他緩緩地閉上雙眼。<br/>
韓勝宇輕拍著他的背，看著崔秉燦窩在自己懷裡的樣子，他輕輕地笑了。<br/>
明明是他捧在手掌心呵護的孩子，卻也在這個社會中被迫學著長大。<br/>
我們都在長大。<br/>
但是我多麼希望我可以替你擋下所有的傷痛。<br/>
韓勝宇抬手輕撫了撫崔秉燦的頭髮，偷偷的在他的唇上偷了個吻。<br/>
崔秉燦總是不好好保養自己的嘴唇，韓勝宇的手指在他的嘴唇上撫摸著。<br/>
「小傻瓜。」看著在他懷裡蹭著的崔秉燦，韓勝宇知道，今天註定是個失眠夜。<br/>
你今夜的失眠，就交給我來承受吧。</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>